


I Hate You

by ZombieLolipop



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieLolipop/pseuds/ZombieLolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl hates Greg with all of her being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

I do not own Steven Universe.

Pearl grinned down at Greg, her body moving up and down on top of his. While the human mating ritual was disgusting; messy and undignified, seeing his face made it worth it. Eyes closed, tears rolling down his face as his chest heaved in a mix of sobbing and pleasure filled gasps. She was so much smaller than him, but she held him down with ease, humans really were weak creatures. 

“P-Pearl…please, stop this.”

“No.”

“Why are you do-aaahhhh, doing this?”

“I hate you.”

Greg stared up at her warily. “Why?” He flinched as something hit his chest, and as he followed the source he realized she was crying too.

“Y-you’re taking her away from me.”

Greg groaned as she began to ride him faster, taking him as deep as she could. Pearl wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, before that cruel grin came back. “She’ll grow tired of you, you’re just a toy to her, and now you’re a broken toy.” She leaned forward until their noses were touching. “Are you sad that she wasn’t your first?” He made a pained noise and tried to push her off but held him down easily. She thrust a few more times and cringed as she felt Greg’s seed shoot inside her. They stayed like that for a moment, breathing in sync.

“I hate you.”


End file.
